Just You, Now and Ever
by DarknessRealities
Summary: Yang namanya kenangan itu pasti dimiliki oleh setiap orang. Iya kan? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kenangan yang selama ini membelenggu seorang Severus Snape? Akankah ia bisa menerima bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah kenyataan? Semi-AU!


**Just You, Now and Ever**

Summary : Yang namanya kenangan itu pasti dimiliki oleh setiap orang. Iya kan? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kenangan yang selama ini membelenggu seorang Severus Snape? Akankah ia bisa menerima bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah kenyataan? Semi-AU!

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Warning : First Fic, Typo, plot ancur (?)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya. Harry Potter selalu milik Bu J.K Rowling

* * *

"Ini kesekian kalinya kau tak ada" bibirnya bergumam pelan diikuti terpaan angin yang menghantam wajahnya.

Ia terduduk sendiri disini. Hanya ditemani pasir dan desiran ombak yang sesekali juga menyentuh lembut kakinya. Matanya menikmati apa yang alam telah sediakan.

Ketenangan laut?

Desiran Ombak?

Keindahan sunset?

Tapi hatinya kini sedang tak bersahabat dengan panorama yang tersaji. Pikirannya terus menjelajah setiap memori yang tertinggal dalam otaknya. Ia terpaku, kembali mengenang masa-masa itu. Masa bahagia yang menyisakan luka.

Wanita itu..

Sosok yang sangat berarti baginya..

Sosok yang paling berharga dan indah di hidupnya..

Satu-satunya manusia di muka bumi ini yang percaya padanya..

Dan satu hal yang tak dapat ia pungkiri..

Ia mencintainya..

* * *

Severus Snape terdiam, namun sedetik kemudian ia berdiri. Memulai langkahnya menuju sebuah tempat penuh keajaiban, Bukan! Baginya itu adalah tempat yang penuh kenangan, sekolah masa kecilnya, Hogwarts.

Disini, Di Hogwarts,

ia membiarkan hidupnya mengalir apa adanya, layaknya sungai yang -akan tetapi- tidak menemukan jalan untuk berlabuh menuju laut. Sungguh Snape tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia tak memiliki arah tujuan, jati dirinya menghilang, harapan dan mimpinya telah musnah, kebahagiannya juga telah sirna. Sekarang apa yang tersisa?

Kenangan.

Lihat! Adil kah hidup ini baginya? Mungkin tidak, akan tetapi seorang Severus Snape telah memilih. Ia memilih menjalani hidupnya seperti ini. Di dalam kehampaan. Karena hatinya akan selalu menjadi milik wanita itu.

Dulu ia pernah terjatuh, tetapi rasanya tak sesakit ini.

Dulu ia pernah mengalami berjuta hal buruk dalam hidupnya,

tetapi baginya sekarang itu seolah tak berarti apa-apa.

Kini ia kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang sepenuhnya percaya padanya.

Ia kehilangan wanita itu,

wanita yang dicintainya,

Lily Evans.

Snape mendapati dirinya saat ini tengah terjerumus dalam ngarai yang entah sampai kapan ia dapat mencapai dasarnya, sehingga ia bisa memulai untuk memikirkan cara menuju kembali keatas. Hidupnya kini bagai sebuah ilusi abstrak yang juga entah kapan ia akan merubah anggapan 'abstrak' itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan, sebuah kebenaran.

Ia tahu laju waktu yang tak bisa berhenti, tak dapat diulang. Seakan-akan menegaskan padanya akan berlakunya hukum karma di dunia ini, dan meskipun ia adalah seorang penyihir. Gadis itu, wanita itu, seorang perempuan yang akan selalu ada dalam dekapan rindunya. Kini dan nanti.

Lily Evans.

Satu-satunya yang dipercayai oleh Severus Snape hingga saat ini adalah 'Pada saatnya, setiap orang pasti akan mati.' Satu kalimat yang seakan menjadi pelipur laranya. Berharap pada saatnya itu, ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan wanita spesial yang selamanya akan selalu terngiang dalam hatinya, Sekali lagi, Lily Evans.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian..

Kini ia sedang terduduk di sudut ruangan bercat putih. Tubuhnya berbalut pakaian biru langit. Rambutnya acak-acakan seakan tak pernah disisir selama berabad - abad. Pelupuk matanya sering meneteskan air kesedihan seiring dengan bibirnya gemetar. Tatapan matanya penuh dengan arti kehampaan, kesedihan, dan kesuraman yang membelenggu hidupnya. Tangannya mendekap erat kedua kakinya.

Ia Severus Snape terdampar disini, tempat dimana orang berlalu lalang tetapi tidak menggunakan akal sehatnya atau mungkin telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kenapa? Bukankah seorang Severus Snape adalah penyihir hebat? Ia memang penyihir hebat, tapi itu dulu! Sekarang ia hanyalah orang yang diacuhkan, dilantarkan, dan tak dianggap. Padahal orang di sekitarnya mempunyai mata tapi mereka tak benar-benar melihat, mereka mempunyai telinga tapi tak dapat mendengar.

"Lli..ly"

Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar saat menyebut nama wanita itu. Dan itu hanyalah satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan dalam kondisinya yang seperti ini.

Awalnya Snape mencoba untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya karena kehilangan Lily. Ia mencobanya,

**Satu kali... Dua kali.. Tiga kali..**

.

.

Tapi semua itu percuma. Ia tidak bisa. Ia gagal, baginya semua itu terlalu sulit.

Sakit! semakin Snape mencoba melupakannya, Snape malah semakin mengingatnya. Hingga akhirnya ia disini. Apa salahnya? Ia hanya mempunyai perasaan pada wanita itu, tapi mengapa begini?

Sebenarnya ia tak berubah.

Kadar cintanya tetap,

Hatinya utuh,

Kasih sayangnya penuh,

Perhatiannya masih banyak,

Rindunya membeludak,….

.

.

Hanya saja semua itu hanya untuk dia,

Lily Evans.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N

First fic Rea nih, . . Mind to RnR? kritik, komentar, dan saran dari minna-san semua.. :)


End file.
